


Томный вечер в Марокко

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Магнус все-таки открыл портал в Марракеш





	Томный вечер в Марокко

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718127.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Здесь вечер отличался от нью-йоркского, приглушенный, мягкий, с терпкими экзотическими нотками в воздухе, он без усилий брал в плен, щедро одаривая покоренного необычными и приятными сюрпризами.

Алек разглядывал кружевные проемы арок, орнаменты на старых, покрытых трещинами стенах, пока спускался вниз по крутой узкой лестнице. Магнус привел его в какой-то небольшой уединенный ресторанчик на окраине Джемаа аль Фна, уверяя, что именно здесь подают ту самую, невероятно вкусную ягнятину, которой так славится кухня Марокко и которую им так и не удалось попробовать в прошлый раз, когда Радж, издевательски ухмыляясь, утащил Алека на очередной инструктаж. Позже Магнус небрежно заметил, что, видимо, Радж очень хочет вновь почувствовать на себе ошеломляющую силу его магии. 

— Вероятно, — сказал Магнус, пожав плечами, — он просто скрытый мазохист. С кем ты работаешь, ангел?

Алек на это только смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя в словах Магнуса смутную правоту и едва различимые нотки ревности. По правде говоря, ему самому иногда казалось, что все вокруг словно сговорились и намеренно срывают их едва намечающиеся планы. Поэтому в этот раз Алек, ничего никому не сказав, отключил телефон и просто шагнул следом за Магнусом в кружащее пятно портала, чтобы через миг оказаться в объятиях душного марокканского вечера, в центре главной площади с ее огнями, веселым шумом и витающими над всем этим ароматами хорошо прожаренного мяса, специй и дыма.

Ступеньки, наконец, кончились, и он оказался в невысоком, но довольно уютном зале с расставленными по углам светильниками, что давали рассеивающий, приглушенный свет. Под ногами мягкой дорожкой стелился ковер, протянувшийся между богато расшитыми занавесями, за одной из которых оказалась отдельная комната с раскиданными по полу подушками, низкими диванчиками, стоявшими рядом с таким же низким расписным столиком.

— Как впечатление, Алек? — Магнус небрежно бросил пиджак на подушки, уселся, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку диванчика.

— Необычно, — Алек опустился рядом, окинул взглядом непривычную обстановку. — Но мне сравнить не с чем.

— Это и не обязательно, — Магнус ободряюще улыбнулся. — Можно просто получить удовольствие.

И оказался прав. Хотя к необычной обстановке Алек привык быстрее, чем к довольно экзотическим блюдам, одни названия которых приводили его в замешательство, хоть на поверку оказались весьма вкусными.

— Здесь запрещен алкоголь, но тебе этот запрет, полагаю, по душе, — с легким смешком сказал Магнус, выхватывая из блюда очередной кусочек невероятно нежного и сочного мяса.

— Зато тебе нет, — не остался в долгу Алек, слизывая с пальца каплю какого-то острого, но вкусного соуса.

— Что правда, то правда, — Магнус проследил, как Алек проводит языком по губам, и хищно улыбнулся. — Но запреты всегда приятней нарушать, чем следовать им.

— Ты говоришь как Иззи.

— Уверен, она знает в этом толк, — одобрительно кивнул Магнус и прищелкнул пальцами.

— И что это? — Алек разглядывал появившуюся на столе бутылку с длинным узким горлом, которую на мгновение охватило голубоватое сияние.

— Любопытство рушит любые преграды, — Магнус пересел с диванчика на пол, удобно устроился на подушках и поманил к себе Алека. — Это лучше пробовать не за столом.

— Чтобы не упасть лицом в блюдо? — усмехнулся Алек. Сел рядом, поджав под себя ногу.

— Ты сегодня сплошное остроумие, ангел, — Магнус протянул ему маленькую, наполовину заполненную ароматным спиртным пиалу. — Надеюсь, оно не оставит тебя после первого глотка.

Жидкость оказалась сладкой, обжигающей, с отчетливым фруктовым послевкусием.

— В этот раз тебе есть с чем сравнивать. Что скажешь?

— Неплохо. Нет, правда, — улыбнулся Алек. — А выглядит как молоко.

— Ты недалек от истины, — Магнус сделал глоток, прикрыл глаза, смакуя виноградно-анисовый привкус. — Это арак, который называют еще «молоком льва». Местные жители верят, что он помогает мужчине восстановить утраченные силы.

— По мне, так вода куда лучше действует.

Глаза Магнуса смеялись.

— Возможно. Но когда до рассвета еще долго, а ночь и не думает заканчиваться, нет ничего лучше, чем взбодрить себя этим поистине волшебным снадобьем.

— Ты... — Алек моргнул, уставился на пиалу в своей руке. Скулы едва заметно покраснели. — Ну... если в этом смысле, то, наверное...

Магнус провоцировал его, и Алек, понимая это, против воли реагировал: на откровенно раздевающие взгляды, на игривые замечания и двусмысленные фразы. Рядом с Магнусом он словно переставал быть собой: исчезал контроль и здравый смысл, а рассудок отказывался подчиняться, оставался только голод, грызущий изнутри, звериный, беспощадный голод, который толкал Алека на самые странные, неожиданные поступки. Именно он заставил потянуться к Магнусу, прижаться к расслабленным, изогнутым в слабой улыбке губам, собирая с них белые сладкие капли, обнять за шею. Коснуться пальцами серебряных колечек в мочке, провести по ним, дотронуться до нежной кожи за ухом, сильнее вжаться в охотно отвечающий на настойчивую ласку рот, исследовать его языком и получить в ответ интимно-влажное прикосновение.

Он отстранился, с трудом переводя дыхание, хрипло сказал:

— Здесь жарко...

— Просто ты слишком много выпил, ангел.

— В сравнении с тобой...

— Перестань сравнивать, Алек, это не самое лучшее занятие.

И снова был прав.

Алек, откидываясь спиной на вышитые шелковые подушки, увлекая за собой Магнуса, не хотел больше сравнивать ни тот, самый первый поцелуй — на виду у всех, ни второй — отчаянный, просящий, — с этими, неторопливыми, глубокими, затягивающими в магматический водоворот, бурный и раскаленный, в котором он тонул, стискивая руками плечи Магнуса, раскрываясь навстречу его губам, жадно сталкиваясь языками и стонами, выгибаясь под спускавшейся по груди и животу ладонью. Она скользнула ниже, пробралась под футболку, задирая, обнажая чуть влажную, расписанную вязью рун кожу. Все тело Алека пылало, но рука Магнуса казалась еще горячее, когда двинулась выше, накрыла безумно стучащее сердце, прижалась к нему, а пальцы погладили твердеющий сосок.

Алек прогнулся сильнее, прикусил нижнюю губу Магнуса, запуская пальцы ему в волосы, беспощадно портя затейливую укладку. Подался вверх, вжимаясь в раскрытую ладонь, легко потерся, не в силах попросить вслух о большем, лишь прерывисто выдохнул в целующие губы, и вот уже Магнус одним движением высвободился из его рук, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, с затаенным удовлетворением наблюдая, как исходит возбуждением Алек под ним, как молящим нетерпением блестят глаза и приоткрываются в немой просьбе губы.

— Ты знаешь, что на востоке нельзя заниматься любовью прилюдно? — ладонь Магнуса скользнула по животу Алека.

— Здесь... нет никого, — едва слышно выговорил тот, тут же заглушая очередной стон, когда Магнус, опустив руку на ширинку, сжал пальцами его член.

— Но сюда могут войти. Думаю, не стоит нарушать древние традиции чужой страны, — Магнус склонился над шеей Алека, принимаясь вылизывать ее — от еле заметно проступающей ключицы до самого уха, выводя поверх руны затейливые узоры. Он перемежал их легкими поцелуями-укусами, лаская Алека сквозь джинсы, пока тот, вскидывая бедра, сам толкался и терся о его ладонь, шире разводя длинные ноги.  
Подушки липли к полуобнаженной спине, кожа на груди и животе покрылась мурашками, от горячего дыхания, опаляющего шею и кожу за ухом, казалось, плавились все кости и мышцы внутри, между бедер все горело и тянуло до невыносимого исступления, и Алек с каким-то злым отчаянием выдохнул, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Магнуса:

— Ты специально... специально издеваешься... Играешь со мной...

— Я просто хочу научить тебя терпению, ангел, — Магнус ласково прижался губами к его волосам. — Чтобы, когда мы займемся любовью по-настоящему, ты получил в два раза больше удовольствия от долгого предвкушения.

— Садист, — простонал Алек и умолк, подавившись дыханием. Магнус запечатал его рот, и теперь всё возмущение, все требования и просьбы глохли в плотно прижатых губах, протяжные возгласы трепетали в горле, становясь все выше и выше в ответ на сильные, широкие движения руки между раздвинутых бедер.

От захлестывающего возбуждения член ломило, головка больно упиралась в шов молнии, а терзающая ладонь спустилась ниже, сжала набухшую от семени мошонку, до беспрерывной дрожи, до судорожных беспорядочных движений. Пальцы на плечах сжались до синяков, когда Алек вскинулся всем телом, и Магнус, глотая его громкий вскрик, ощутил, как намокла ткань под рукой, как повело в судороге удовольствия бедра, как оргазм прокатился по всему телу Алека, заставляя метаться по разбросанным подушкам.

Он отпустил измученные губы, опустив ладонь на тяжело дышащую грудь, чувствуя бедром вытянувшееся расслабленное тело рядом.Руку накрыли подрагивающие пальцы, и Алек,с трудом совладав с сорванными связками повторил:

— Садист... — и прижался щекой к плечу, пряча довольную улыбку.

Так назвал его и Рагнор недавно, после того, как за Алеком закрылась дверь, а сам Магнус со вздохом облегчения откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.

— Ну, и зачем ты мучаешь этого милого мальчика? Не замечал за тобой раньше таких садистских наклонностей.

— А ты уверен, что мучаю именно я? — Магнус со стоном открыл глаза, покосился на Рагнора, удобно устроившегося в кресле напротив. — Полагаешь, мне легко себя сдерживать?

— Полагаю, что ты преследуешь какую-то цель, но зачем же так жестоко? У него даже губы дрожали.

— Рагнор, прекрати! — Магнус поморщился. — Не пытайся взывать к моей совести, она и так слишком занята тем, что изводит меня.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты успел вовремя остановиться, — Рагнор чуть свел брови. — Судя по всему этот милый лучник запал тебе в душу, жаль, если она снова будет рваться на части из-за твоей собственной оплошности.

— Не беспокойся, я знаю, что делаю, — усмехнулся Магнус, сделав глоток янтарного виски. — Я жду.

— Хм-м?

— Жду, когда Алек сам придет ко мне. Придет и попросит.

— Мне казалось, что сегодня он достаточно активно... м-м... просил. Я даже подумал, что диван не выдержит, настолько жарко твой мальчик прижимал тебя к нему во время поцелуя. Или ты хочешь, чтобы он просто и прямо сказал — я готов, бери меня?

— Рагнор, после смерти ты стал каким-то слишком непонятливым и занудным. Я хочу, чтобы он точно понял, что действительно готов и хочет этого, а не шел на поводу у своего тела.

— Определенно привлекательного тела, — многозначительно заметил Рагнор. Поймал враз потемневший взгляд Магнуса и беззаботно махнул рукой. — О, прекрати! Ревновать к бесплотному духу — это чересчур даже для тебя. И потом, я прав, ты сам это знаешь. Он слишком чувственный, этот юный нефилим, удивительно, что до сих пор никто не прибрал его к рукам.

— Кажется, я впервые радуюсь тому, что ты теперь действительно всего лишь дух, — холодно сказал Магнус. — И, кажется, сегодня ты злоупотребляешь моим терпением.

— Ну, что ж, не буду настаивать и оставлю тебя наедине с твоей совестью и... кое чем еще. Хотя, ты всегда можешь воспользоваться душем, — посоветовал Рагнор, исчезая.

Магнус сдержал раздражение, поднялся, подошел к высокому, во всю стену, окну. Смотрел на сияющие огни за стеклом и медленно цедил виски.

В словах Рагнора была правда, он и сам не раз удивлялся тому, как Алеку до сих пор удалось сохранить свое одиночество, учитывая, как легко он ответил на первый же знак внимания Магнуса. Конечно, хотелось польстить себе и сказать, что все это благодаря его непередаваемому обаянию и немалому опыту, но где-то в душе грызло сомнение. То самое, что не давало Магнусу ответить на все более настойчивые, хоть и не очень умелые ласки Алека, на требовательные поцелуи и взгляды. Сколько раз он готов был махнуть рукой и пойти до конца, перестать сдерживать беснующегося демона внутри себя и позволить ему, наконец, получить то, чего он хотел — заласканное, послушное тело, подернутые дымкой удовольствия и желания глаза, греховные губы, приоткрытые, манящие, готовые для поцелуя. И сопротивлялся этому, взращенному в душе желанию. Он не хотел просто секса, не хотел видеть разочарование и горечь в больших чистых глазах. И не хотел сам испытывать их, потому что до сих пор не был уверен, что для Алека он не просто замена Джейса, не простое любопытство и не выбор от отчаяния, а нечто гораздо большее.

Было все еще больно вспоминать о том, на что пошел Алек ради того, чтобы отыскать парабатай, чтобы вновь почувствовать эту их проклятую связь, как чуть не умер, застряв в бесконечном отчаянии непонимания и бессмысленной надежды. Но больнее всего было осознавать свою полную беспомощность, звать и не слышать отклика, который прозвучал почти мгновенно, стоило Джейсу коснуться безвольной руки. И это тоже было причиной, которая заставляла держать дистанцию, хотя с каждым днем, с каждой новой встречей делать это становилось все труднее. Потому что если раньше Магнус сам проявлял инициативу, теперь все чаще это делал именно Алек.  
Магнус мог бы рассказать Рагнору, каких усилий стоило ему отстраняться от горячего, нетерпеливо прижимавшегося тела, как сложно было обрывать требовательный и жаркий поцелуй, как невыносимо терять ощущение от прикосновений теплых ладоней, обхватывающих его лицо или сжимавших плечи, как не хотелось перестать чувствовать ласку длинных, чуть подрагивающих от нетерпения и затаенной робости, пальцев.

Он чуть не кончил, когда этим вечером решил немного подразнить Алека и коснулся пальцами бедра, пока тот все напористей целовал его, заводясь больше и больше, когда опрокинув его на диван, простонал в губы что-то бессвязно-решительное. Вжался всем телом: грудью, животом, горячим, пульсирующим пахом, сжал разведенными ногами его бедра и качнулся, продолжая терзать его рот, проехался твердо вставшей плотью по его, такому же возбужденному члену.

Алек не обнимал его. Судорожно цеплялся пальцами за края широкой подушки, едва не обрывая с нее затейливо сплетенную бахрому, он просто льнул к Магнусу, терся о него с таким откровенным желанием, что тот не удержался — опустил ладони на округлые ягодицы, вминая в себя сильнее, подкинул бедра вверх, отчаянно желая вжаться между этими крепкими, упругими половинками своей истекавшей смазкой плотью. Вжаться, надавить, погрузиться внутрь этого девственного тела, сгорающего в огне нетерпения и желания. Он сам разжег это пламя, сам раздувал его с каждым днем все сильнее, и теперь мог просто сгореть в вырвавшимся на свободу пожаре.  
Алек приподнимался и с силой подавался обратно, почти вбивался в его тело, упираясь локтями в подушку, вглядываясь в лицо Магнуса пылающими глазами. Его губы подрагивали, но он так и не произнес ни слова — только глотал свои вздохи, сдерживал придушенные стоны, на несколько секунд пряча взгляд за ресницами. Магнус понимал его без слов, но так хотелось услышать подтверждение тому, что отражалось в медовом, темнеющем взгляде, тому, что трепетало на губах и дрожью растекалось по изнывающему от желания телу.

И он решил дождаться. Отвечал на страстные поцелуи, ловил прерывистое дыхание, гладил обнаженную поясницу под задравшейся футболкой и по-мужски поджарые, сильные ягодицы. Проходился пальцами по шву джинсов между ними, усиливая нажим, срывая со все яростней впивавшихся в его рот губ порочно-просящие стоны.

Алек, кажется, совсем потерял голову — бесстыдно подавался навстречу его руке, чтобы тут же толкнуться в пах, прижаться, проехаться по нему возбужденной до предела плотью под грубой тканью штанов, с каждым мгновением все крепче стискивая его коленями. Он кончил как-то резко, часто вздрагивая, плотно прижавшись к Магнусу, влажно дыша ему в плечо, касаясь своей горячей щекой его щеки. А потом поднял голову и заглянул в лицо вопросительно, с надеждой и тем же нетерпением, от которых пронзительно стянуло под ребрами и перехватило горло. Только поэтому он не смог ничего сказать, лишь улыбнулся и мягко отстранил Алека, небрежно, одним движением руки, приведя и себя и его в порядок. Он наплел тогда какую-то ерунду, заговорил кипевшую во взгляде обиду, успокоил щемящей нежностью, стараясь не обращать внимание на плотно сжатые в усилии сдержать дрожь губы, на стиснутые в кулаки пальцы, на отведенный взгляд. Он-то старался, но Рагнор заметил и не преминул напомнить об этом, назвав садистом. И он определенно им и был. 

Иначе не стал бы снова добровольно повторять эту пытку, уже сам легко дотрагиваясь губами до мочки уха, поглаживая ладонью по груди, слушая, как под ней снова начинает биться сильнее успокоившееся было сердце. Не стал бы, дразня напрасным обещанием, вести кончиком языка по доверчиво раскрытой навстречу линии губ, не стал вливать в них сладковато-терпкий привкус арака, прислушиваясь к дрожащим в груди вздохам.

Алек рывком перехватил его руки, резко, как на спарринге, перекатился, прижав их за запястья к подушкам, навис сверху, яростно и отчаянно блестя глазами.

— Снова решил подразнить меня? — низкий, угрожающий голос прервался коротким вздохом, когда Магнус едва заметно выгнулся под Алеком, плотнее прижимаясь к нему.

— Ты чем-то недоволен, ангел? — Магнусу нравился такой Алек — напористый, грубоватый, готовый вырваться из-под контроля и взять все в свои руки. От одного взгляда на сверкающие возмущением глаза, на подрагивающие, поджатые губы кровь прилила к низу живота, обволакивая бедра пьянящим возбуждением.

— Я тебе не игрушка! — прошипел Алек, склоняясь над ним так низко, что пряди челки упали Магнусу на лоб.

— Серьезно? — в притворном сомнении выгнул тот бровь и Алек едва не рыча от негодования, больно вился в рот Магнусу, прокусив губы в агрессивно-обиженном и невероятно пылком поцелуе.

Кровь размазалась по треснувшей кожице, окрасив губы в карминный оттенок, стянула их корочкой, когда Магнус часто, поверхностно задышал. Алек сжал его руки крепче, длинные пальцы с такой силой стиснули запястья, что на них проступили красноватые отпечатки. Ему было мало прокушенных губ Магнуса, он, словно вымещая свое бессилие и злость, терзал его шею; следы зубов оставались на ней и на ключицах, длинными царапинами ложились на грудь в вырезе рубашки. Кожа горела, расцветая многочисленными метками, и Магнус прикрыл глаза, с удовольствием позволяя себе сладко, поощрительно простонать, зная, что заведет этим Алека еще сильнее. И, вновь, в который раз, не ошибся — острая боль иглой впилась в тело, когда Алек сомкнул зубы на его соске и, не отпуская, прикусывал все сильнее, одновременно дотрагиваясь языком до твердеющей плоти, поглаживая ее, мягко обводя.

Жар лился потоками по коже, и хотелось остудить его, избавиться от тонкого слоя одежды, чтобы прохладный воздух загасил этот пылающий огонь, но вместо этого он лишь становился всё горячее от губ Алека, что проходились по ребрам, дотрагивались до часто стучащего пульса на впалом животе, засасывают кожу вместе с шелком рубашки. Он тут же намок, прилип к телу, и это ощущение словно контрастный душ, привело Магнуса в себя. Его глаза вспыхнули грозно, весело, когда он, одним движением высвободившись из захвата, теперь уже сам сжал руки Алека у него за спиной.

— Ты прав, я действительно хочу поиграть. Теперь моя очередь, — шепнул он прямо в разомкнутые губы Алека. Тот попытался вырваться из захвата, уже сдаваясь и понимая тщетность своих попыток, но всё ещё пытаясь кусаться:

— Ненавижу!

— Правда? — коварно спросил Магнус, подцепляя пальцами край футболки и подтягивая его вверх. Костяшки пальцев коснулись живота, оставляя невесомый след на дрожащих мышцах, прочертили линию по ребрам, поднимаясь к груди с уже затвердевшими сосками. — Ненавидишь? Тогда мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, продолжай, Александр.

Он накрыл губами сосок, облизнул, отпустил и снова вобрал в рот, видя и чувствуя, как пытается уйти от этого прикосновения Алек, и не может совладать с собственным телом, что тянулось навстречу игривым ласкам, с каждой секундой требуя большего.

С пальцев Магнуса тонкой ниткой соскользнула магия, обхватила запястья Алека, легла на них уже широкой лентой, плотно стягивая, лишая возможности сопротивляться, но Алек и без этого не мог справиться с собой. Полная беспомощность обострила все ощущения в несколько раз, и он метался по раскиданным подушкам, гнулся под гуляющими по телу ладонями и губами, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, поглощенного бесконечными обрывистыми стонами.

Он даже не заметил, как остался почти полностью обнаженным, и, закрыв глаза, лишь чувствовал ладони Магнуса на своих икрах, коленях — он оглаживал их плавно, широко, развёл в стороны, и Алек замер, поперхнувшись вскриком — губы Магнуса целовали внутреннюю сторону его бедер, дорожкой легчайших прикосновений подбирались к паху, заставляя дрожать и истекать влагой от нетерпения.

Он не ощущал стыда, наверное потому, что не видел своего желания, не видел ладоней Магнуса, лежащих на своих раздвинутых бедрах, не видел как губы накрыли его вставший член, ничего этого он не видел, лишь чувствовал — мягкое, обнимающее скольжение вверх и вниз, приятно-влажное, посасывающее, глубокое; чувствовал прикосновения длинных прядей к коже внизу живота, от чего мышцы там подергивались от щекотливого нежного ощущения.

Он не видел прикрытых глаз Магнуса, мягко светящихся удовольствием и демонически тлеющей похотью, он был слишком занят, отвечая на это бессвязными хриплыми постанываниями, глубоким, до боли в груди, дыханием, судорожно вскидывающимися бедрами. Связанные руки упирались ему в поясницу, вынуждая выгибаться, и он снова пытался разорвать крепко держащие его путы.

— Ненааа-вижу... — еле вытянул дрожащим от возбуждения голосом, торопливо вбирая в себя очередной вздох, когда губы на его члене сменились крепкой теплой ладонью.

— Я вижу, — уловил довольный шепот Магнуса и повернул голову, встречая губами его губы и прильнул к ним, делясь своими стонами, теряясь в скользящих ласках чутких пальцев на обнаженной до воспаленных нервов коже.

Приоткрыв глаза, уткнулся в щеку Магнуса и почти не слышно попросил:  
— Еще... больше. Магнус, пожалуйста...

И Магнус накрыл его лицо ладонями, коснулся губами прикрытых глаз, переносицы, щек, губ, огладил скулы бережной лаской.

— Думаю, если мы немного нарушим традиции сегодня, то не нанесем сильного удара по восточной гордости, — прошептал он в ответ, аккуратно разворачивая Алека к себе спиной, укладывая грудью на бесчисленные подушки.

От них терпко пахло какими-то восточными благовониями, и от этого запаха першило в горле, а кровь частыми молоточками стучала в висках, но Алек глубоко втягивал в себя этот аромат, терся о подушки грудью, воспаленными сосками, глухо постанывая, когда от шелкового плотного прикосновения кожа, натягиваясь, подрагивала на напрягшихся мускулах плеч, спины, рук.

Он вытянул их, сцепил пальцы в замок, словно стараясь удержать самого себя под неспешными, фальшиво-успокаивающими поглаживаниями ладоней. Магнус дотронулся до его сведенных плеч, прорисовал каждый позвонок на выгнутой спине, прикоснулся губами к пальцам, провел языком по костяшкам, прикусил, обвел косточки языком, чтобы потом коснуться чуть обозначенных на коже ямочек над полукружьями ягодиц.

Массирующие, с легким нажимом движения заставляли Алека сжаться, плотнее стиснуть колени и бедра, зажимая ими ноющую от возбуждения мошонку в слабой попытке хоть немного сбросить его, и давится всхлипами, потому что становилось только хуже.

Он подался назад, подставился под гуляющую по ягодицам ладонь, которая подхватила его под живот, потянула вверх, заставляя встать на колени. Алек уперся лбом в подушку, облизнул губы, прислушиваясь к тихому шуршанию ткани, зажмурился, сводя брови и со свистом втягивая сквозь зубы воздух — Магнус провел пальцами между ягодиц и ниже, легко потирая между отяжелевшими яичками, мимолетно проходясь по внутренней стороне бедер.

Алек сжал губы, давя грудной стон — сколько их прозвучало за сегодняшний вечер, никто не смог бы сказать — внезапно различая слабые, доносящиеся с улицы приглушенные наигрыши незнакомой музыки, частую дробь барабанов, пронзительные, словно вскрики в любовной агонии, звуки труб, и голова закружилась   
еще сильнее. Он зарылся лицом в подушку и уже не знал, слышится ли ему, или Магнус действительно произносит едва различимо:

— Я так хочу тебя, ангел...

От этих слов возбуждение раскаленной иглой прошило позвоночник. Он прогнулся в спине, мелко дрожа, когда между его сдвинутыми бедрами вошел упругий, влажный от смазки член и начал скользить, проходясь по мошонке, задевая обнаженной головкой уздечку, потираясь о нее настойчиво, упорно.

Алек закусил губы и тут же отпустил их, коротко выстанывая бесконечное «аа-ах» в гладкий шелк подушки. Он чувствовал, как по шее стекали капли пота, как катились по щеке, замирая в уголке рта, и он слизывал их соленую влагу; его качало, будто на волнах. Бедра Магнуса снова и снова прижимались к нему сзади, его член двигался, пачкая ноги и бедра стекающей смазкой, и это был почти настоящий секс, почти — потому что Магнус не в нем, но близко, твердый и горячий, желающий его до сумасшествия и изводящий собственным желанием и этими неторопливыми, мучительными до адски жарких спазмов в паху, ласками.

Это длилось долго, или Алеку только казалось, что долго, время растягивалось патокой, и не оставалось ничего кроме изнуряющих, доводящих до рвущего горло крика движений набухающей плоти о плоть, до взрывной белой вспышки перед глазами, до глухого, сдавленного стона, отпечатавшегося между лопаток, до прильнувших к спине губ и тяжелого, сорванного дыхания.

Они растянулись на полу среди разоренных подушек. Магнус одним движением руки освободил запястья Алека, и тот мгновенно закинул руку назад, оглянулся через плечо и притянул Магнуса к себе за шею, мокро и ненасытно целуя пылающими, накусанными губами, чтобы потом севшим голосом вымолвить ему в рот:

— Наигрался?

— Мой глупый нефилим, — услышал в ответ и уронил голову на крепкое плечо, открывая горло для новой порции ласк.

Но Магнус лишь провел пальцем по его виску, отстранился, потянувшись за бутылкой и поднес к губам Алека почти до краев полную пиалу.

— Попробуй, Александр, оно такое же сладкое, как и ты.

Алек бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но сил смущаться не осталось, и он просто приник к краю узорчатой пиалы, чтобы сделать первый глоток чего-то прохладного, сладкого, с кусочками фруктов и ягод.

— Нравится? Это шербет, один из самых вкусных восточных десертов. Каждый раз, когда думаешь, что утолил жажду, снова тянет сделать еще глоток.

Алек смотрел на Магнуса и молчал. Он прекрасно понял намек, услышал его в затаённом желании, отозвавшимся эхом в каждом слове Магнуса, но не ответил, садясь и подбирая брошенные рядом джинсы, одергивая футболку.

— Не хочу шокировать официантов, — усмехнувшись, пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Сам же сказал, что нужно уважать чужие традиции.

Магнус звонко рассмеялся.

— Ты очаровательно язвишь, Александр, и снова удивляешь меня.

— В который раз?

— Я сбился со счета. — Магнус провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Алека, тихо спросил: — Все еще ненавидишь меня?

И у Алека екнуло сердце.

Он не смог ответить, лишь слабо покачав головой, накрыв пальцы Магнуса своими и тот благодарно сжал их в ответ, притянул ближе и коснулся губами раскрытой ладони. Алек не смотрел ему в лицо и не заметил слабого оттенка горечи в темном взгляде — его Магнус прятал лучше, чем собственную метку. Прятал, чтобы ждать, изводя себя, мучая и тоскуя. И сейчас, дотронувшись до доверчиво подставленной ладони, он понял, что и Рагнор, и он сам ошиблись. Садизм не его конек, потому что никто не станет добровольно подвергать себя таким страданиям, выцеживая удовольствие из боли, не станет по живому вскрывать душу, не станет ржавой пилой сомнений проходиться по сердцу. Никто, кроме мазохиста. Но сегодня, кажется, он все же окончательно открыл в себе эту новую грань. Алеку понравится. Нужно только суметь дождаться.


End file.
